dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
Monsters are the collective name for non-human species present in the world of Infinite Dendrogram. Information Monsters have their own ecosystems and are capable of forming groups, usually along racial lines. Some species have even organized their countries. Unlike creatures categorized as humans, such as Masters and tians, monsters cannot obtain jobs. They possess their own level system, where low rank monsters have a level cap of 50, and high rank monsters have a level cap of 100. Monsters can evolve into higher ranked versions of their species once they have reached their level cap. The criteria for levelling up and the skills that a monster can learn can differ greatly depending on the individual species. Originally the corpses of monsters remained just like the corpses of tians and the monsters remaining Resources were converted into experience points. However, upon the advent of the control A.I.s, the concept of drop items were added to all monsters. Since said items were created based on the monsters Resources, the experience points that an individual could gain by killing monsters was drastically reduced. Race Monsters can be divided into 12 races: ogres, undead, elementals, dragons, demons, magical beasts, magical insects, angels, strange birds, chimeras, appartions and slimes. Classsifications Normal Monsters Normal Monsters are common wild monsters that can be found in large numbers. Their strength can vary wildly depending on their level. They can be ranked as low rank and high rank. When defeated they drop random items derived from the monster itself. Killing these monsters are one of the most efficient means of levelling up in Infinite Dendrogram. Boss Monsters Boss Monsters are monsters whose strength surpasses that of normal monsters. Boss monsters can be ranked in strength from Demi-Dragon class, Pure Dragon class, Legendary, etc. When defeated, they drop a Treasure Coffer with items and materials derived from the slain monster. There is also a low probability that items such as a Lifesaving Brooch will be dropped as well, making it an excellent drop item. However, the experience points gained by boss monsters is relatively low. Tamed Monsters Tamed Monsters are monsters who have become subordinate to a human due to a servant contract. Taming monsters is dependent on the human's personal aptitude and job skills. Tamed monsters can level up faster, can be stored in the users' Jewel, are considered as functionally part of the user (if they can fit in the users' minion capacity, while monsters that cannot fit join the users' party), disappear when they die and do not leave drop items. Summoned Monsters Summoned Monsters are monsters who have a spiritual form which can be made physical with certain job skills. These can be further divided into monsters which need a medium to be summoned and monsters which do not need a medium. Monsters which require a medium can increase in strength, while monsters without mediums cannot. Summoned monsters require a prepaid cost, such as MP or SP to be summoned and disappear after a period of time. If a monster summoned via a medium dies, it can be resummoned after a certain period as long as the medium is present, but if the medium is destroyed, it can never be summoned again. Unique Boss Monsters See: Unique Boss Monster Category:Monsters Category:Terminology